


The princess crime

by Fox_Tyden



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other, Tragedy, alternative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7143371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_Tyden/pseuds/Fox_Tyden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From "No guts, no glori" Lincoln Loud quickly regret his decision and was in search of the only hope he has to control the chaos that he has unleashed, but there was one obstacle that separated him from his goal: "Lola" the one sibling tha he put as a guard in Lori and Leni's room door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. *Swing

Part 1  
Lincoln was dispair, the house was a total chaos just as Lori said. His sisters didn't listen to him but there was someone tha he know and hope could bring order to them: "Lori!"  
Lincoln run as fast as he could to get to Lori but when he reached the end of the stairs and turned to Lori and Leni's door, a shout stop him.  
-Halt!- a small but highly-pitched voice said -No one goes in, no one comes out. Boss' orders.  
Lincoln had forgotten about Lola, but he really have no time to lose and at the sight of his sister being irrational, drove him crazy.  
-Those were my orders, LET ME IN!- he shout but Lola didn't move.  
-I'm need you to stay back sir- she warned him.  
-Sorry about this Lola- Lincoln said and with a battle shout he run trying to tacking Lola, but before he could reach her, she swung the golf club that she use as if was a police baton with all her strength hitting her brother in the head. She felt the strong vibration of the golf club and a small "crack" sound could be heard, and in a second Lincoln fell to the floor motionless.  
Once Lola recovered from the vibrations in her arms she inspected the body of her brother that lay motionless infront of her "maybe he is faking it and try a run for it when I get distracted" but in that moment she saw a lump growing in size in the middle of her brother's head "... or maybe I hit him very hard"  
-. . .Lincoln?- Lola wishper with no answer, then she proceed to moove a little closer to her brother -Lincoln? . . . I-I'll not fall for hat. . . Lincoln?- Lola put herself beside Lincoln and pat his shoulder, but Lincoln remain motionless -Lincoln! are you alright? Lincoln!  
The door that Lola was guarding before opens and Lori came out of her room. She had heard Lola asking Lincoln if he was alright in a worried way and she thought that somethig just went wrong, then she saw it; Lincoln in the floor motionless and Lola moving him slowly trying to wake him up, it was worst than she thought.  
Lori ran beside her siblings -Lori!- Lola scream at the sight of her sister, but Lori didn't answer her, she was more concerned in her brother. Lori turn Lincoln so she could hear his heart, painful seconds passed till she heard them, they were few and slow but his hearth was stil beating. Lori stand up and runt to her room and call for an ambulance, when she return were her two siblings were she saw that Lola had been crying.  
-Lola- said Lori, she knows that she couldn't stay with the till the ambulance came, she had to put order and spread the bad news, beside, Lincoln needs to remain still, there was no option -Lola, hear me and hear me well, I don't know the full story but I know tha Lincoln needs to stay still till the ambulance come, so while I deal with things you must stay here with him and make sure that no one moves him, did you hear me?- Lori ask but Lola continue sobing so Lori ask again but louder -LOLA! DID YOU HEARD ME?!- Lola shiver and nod -Good! and please, trow away that thing- Lori said pointing at the golf club that Lola still have her in her right hand, at the realization of this Lola felt cold running in her back and if it was red iron she trow away as far as possible she could hiting Lisa and Lily's door and finally landing in the middle of the hall.  
Lisa came out of her room to see who was interrupting her just to see Lola crying and watching a motionless Lincoln "Oh no" she thought and she heard Lori screaming to her sisters in the lower floor "something is really wrong" rushing out of her room she kicked something that she only recognize as a stick or possibli a bat but that doesn't matter for her in that moment -Lola, what is going on?  
Lola watch Lisa, cold tears run thought her cheeks -L-Lisa. . . i-it was an accident. . . I. . . I. . .- but she couldn't finish the sentence.


	2. *Swing (Part 2)

Lynn Loud was still riding her bike all over the dining room when she saw Lori yelling at Luna but there were something odd, Luna didn't fight back, instead, she stop immediately and white face run up stairs trowing her guitar, then Lori proceed her task searching for more sisters. Lynn's brain didn't processed the atmosphere but then like a punch in her stomach she saw the look on Lori's face "fear" no, it wasn't fear, it was worst "she is terrified! but why?" the question didn't last long in her mind.  
-Lynn!- Lori's voice was firm but she could feel the concern that hide behind her words -Lynn! this is serious, I NEEED you to help me to stop this mess and clean everything, please take care of Lily, Lana, and Lucy. . . and maybe Leni too, and once you finish here you can go upstairs, CALMLY! you get it?- Lynn nod -Good! you know were is Luan?  
Lynn didn't know were each of her sisters were in all that mess but before she could answer the loud laught of Luan and the terrified screams of Leni came from the kitchen. Lori and Lynn look at each other and ran to the kitchen to find their two sisters.  
Luan was following Leni with a plastic spider and Leni was runing phone in hand screaming -Luan, Leni!- both sisters look at Lori and freez in place -Emergency! no time to expain, Luan follow me, Leni help Lynn, I already told her what to do. Do it NOW!- a cold fear run down her spine with those words and then she saw how Lori and Luan dash out of the kitchen and went upstairs. She turn her gaze to Leni who was both confused and worry, just like she -Lori told me that we have to gather Lucy, Lily and Lana and clean the mess immediatley, 'cmon Leni.  
-What is happening Lynn? why is Loli so terrify?- Leni asked but Lynn was in the same boat.  
-Don't know sis, but this is too serious, you just saw her. Lets go, we have work to do and we need to do it as fast as we can.- yes there was a lot to do, and, she want too bad to know why was her sisters so terrified.

-The ambulance doesn't last long to come, how is he doing?- asked Lori.  
-Bad- answer Lisa who Lori just saw -his heart beatings are lower and lower, and. . .- Lisa got closer to check Lincoln's breathing and after a few seconds stand up pale as a sheet of paper -HE IS NOT BREATHING!- her four sisters went pale like her afther heard her -I-I need ammonia! I have some in my room, i'll go for it, and don't try to give him rcp.  
The four sisters saw Lisa runing a top speed to her room and once she disappeared they gaze in worry and horror to Lincoln, powerless. Their brother was dying and they could do nothing.  
Seconds passed but they felt like hours till Lisa return with a small package in her hands.  
-Step aside, this thing might wake him up, it's so strong that even with the little he breath will wake him up. . . I hope. . .- Lisa broke the little capsule of ammonia that rested in the middle of the package of cotton, a bitter and strong smell quickly burn everyone noses, then Lisa took close the package to Lincoln nose but just when she reach it, Lincoln nose began to bleed -Ohnoohnoohnoohno!- Lisa paniced and her sisters broke in softs screams of terror.  
-Lisa what is happening?!- asked Luna trying not to cream.  
-It-it is probably a serious brain damage and. . . and. . .- but she couldn't finish her thought.  
Ambulance sirens begin to be heard and Lori ran up to open the door at the same time Lynn, Leni, Lana and Lucy with Lily in arms reunited in the living room to see Lori. In a few senconds Lori and two paramedics with a stretcher run tup stairs and carefully took Lincoln to the ambulance to everyone horror in the livig room.  
-Who is going to come?- asked one of the paramedics.  
-I! I'm going to go with Lincoln!- to everyone amaze Leni shout.  
-No Leni, I'm going- Said Lori but Leni have already hopped in the ambulance.  
-No, you can't, you are the only one who can calm everybody till mom and dad come. . . sorry.- and with that the ambulance close the door and run to the hospital leaving Lori and her sisters atonished.

Five minutes later Mr. and Mrs. Loud came to be welcomed with a bunch of girls shouting at them that they need to go to the hospital as fast as possible, they didn't need an esplanation so they took all of theyr daughter and drove to the hospital as fast as vanzilla could.

Once they arrive to the hospital they coul hear Leni shouting, quickly everyone dash their way to meet Leni who was shouting and fighting two guards while a paramedic was trying to make her stop.  
-I need to be with Lincoln! LET ME GO!  
-LENI!!- shout Lynn and Leni turn around to meet all of her familly.  
-Guys!- said Leni -good you already came! this brutes!- she pointed at the guards -they don't let me go with Lincoln.  
-I'm sorry miss but the doctors are doing their best to help your brother, you must wait.- the paramedic said trying to calm Leny.  
-NO! you just took of my brother! let me ga with him! what if he awake and he don't see his familly and start to cry?!- "what a childish reason" thought Lynn "but. . . why I agree with her?"  
-Leni, please stop- said Lori while trying to grab Leni.  
-No! I want to be with my brother! I- in that moment a doctor came out of the hall and everyone broke in silence.  
-You are the Louds?- ask the doctor "oh no, please no" thought Lynn.  
-Yes we are- answered Mr. Loud.  
-We. . . we- "no please no" -we did what we could- "DEAR GOD NO!" -I'm sorry...- "WHY!!!"

End of *Swing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok everybody, I get a job!!! that means this will take longer than I thought, but I promise that I will work little by little in my free time and in monday I will try to upload a full chapter (I'll try to finish it in 5 chapters max) so be patient and hope for the best.


	3. TELL ME! (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goddam sadness dude. Ah! and don't forget bad gramar yay!

There were 12 people in the waiting room of the hospital, each one of them trying to deal their loss in their unique way.  
Luna Loud denying the reality, repeating to herself again and again "this is just a horrible, horrible nightmare! I need to wake up, I need to wake up, goddamit I NEED TO WAKE UP!!" But even with all of her will, she can't change the reality, but that doesn't stop her to keep trying.  
Lori Loud fighting to mantain her facade of the toughest and reliable sibling, so her sisters can have a shouder to cry on, but inside she is blaming herself for what had happened "this is all my fault. I shouldn't have let them alone, if I were there to stop them I would still have a brother, but now he is gone forever because of me. . ."  
Leni Loud after hearing the doctor she just stop fighting and screaming, she just snap out of reality and stand still looking at the wall with empty full of tears eyes, shaking the hands and hugs that her familly try to give her, softly mumbling only one word "Lincoln... Lincoln..."  
Lisa Loud making hipothesis and denying them immediately one behind another. Privated of her clip board, she run full mental power in her task, pushing her to the limit reching barriers, dead ends and cicling endlessly "no, No, NO! doesn't work! ... maybe ... NO! that just will make things worst!"  
Luan Loud after hearing that she lost her beloved brother, she could feel that something died inside of her too. Her comedian nature demands happines even in this situation, but the only thing thet she could thing was in the image of her brother laying in the floor with his nose bleeding "why I am trying to make a joke of this?! I AM A FUCKING MONSTER!"  
Lucy Loud who all of her dark life style didn't prepare her for this. She just had lost a very important part of her being, the only light strong enough to make her see what she have and brig the warm confidence for her heart "I-I now have the darkness in my heart that I wis. . . but I dont like it, not even a little. . . why I wish for this?. . . do I really wish this to happen? . . . 'be carefull with what you wish, it maybe become true' . . ."  
Lana and Lily both crying like the kids they are. Even with 15 months of life, Lily could feel sice the beginning that something was bad, and now that everyone was in that state, she cry uncontrollable in the arms of Lola who couldn't make her stop, but like hes little sister, she wat to cry.  
Both parents like their first daughter figting to be strong, strong enought to deal with all of the chaos that is infront of them. All of their daugther needs them and goddam they will be there for them till the end even if that means that they have to bare with all of the weight of each one of them.  
Lynn Loud hugging her legs and crying and, maybe not in the same state as Leni but probably the second most devastated emotionaly. Being the closest in age to Lincoln, she have a close afinity for him. She loved him so much, more deeply than any of her sisters "why do he have to die? he was just 11. JUST FUCKING 11 YEARS OLD! . . . God will be dam for taking my Lincoln away. . ."  
And Lola Loud shivering and mumbling incomprehensible words between sobbings. She knew what she have done, and she was judging herself mercilessly in her mind "you just kill your brother 'shut up!' he was just trying to make the right thing for all 'Shut UP!' just look at your hands, you kill him wiht those 'I SAID SHUT UP!' Lori knows what happened and she will tell everyone what you did, are you going to kill her too? 'WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?' if you do that you will have to kill another one and then another one, and another, and another, do you want to kill everyone? 'PLEASE STOP. . . leave me alone. . .' oh, but i am You"  
Lola keep crying and trying to say something, but her sobings wouldn't leave her speak except for one word "*sob*... fault..." Not everyone hear it but someone did, someone focused just enought to chance her mood from sadness to rage, it was Lynn.  
-What did you said?- everyone except Leni look at the scene that was unfolding infront of them -did I hear "fault? fault of what?"- Lynn's rage begging to raise and now Lori knows were this was heading.  
-Lynn please stop, this is not the moment.- Lori make her move, hoping to stop her sister befor it was too late, but Lola didn't stop her task, she wants to tell everything, she have to.  
-I-I...- she figth to speack but the tears didn't leave her.  
-You? you what?!- Lynn's words were like poison and their parents too know were it was heading but but before they could do something, rigt of the blue Leni grab both of them from the back covering their mouths with a inhuman strenght. Lynn turn around to see what was happening just to see Leni nodding her in a sign to continue her task. Lori amazed and worried make another move to stop the destruction just to be stoped in the same way by Lucy. It was time.  
-...an accident...- continue Lola still crying but Lynn's rage was blind and merciless, even to her younger sister.  
-You? fault? accident? what did you do to Lincoln? tell me Lola.  
-I-i...  
-Tell me what did you do to him Lola!- the things have raised too far and now the guards of the hospital try to take part and so they try to make their way throgh all of the stuned girls in the floor to stop Lynn. She have to be fast.  
-Tell me Lola! spit it out!  
-i...i...*sob*  
-TELL ME!!!  
-i....i...  
-TELL ME!!!!  
-I KILL LINCOLN!!

End of part 1


	4. TELL ME! (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is done...

The way back from the hospital was both akward and silence. Inside of the van the atmosphere was heavy, from time to time it can be heared someone crying softly, wishpers, sometimes furtives glances at each other and a sad glance crossed the rearview.  
After what happened in the waiting room of the hospital, everyone start to making groups. When Lola finished tellign when Lincoln made her the warden of Lori, how she told him to stay back, how Lincoln challenged her and try to tackle her. . . how she wish that she would have taken the plastic bat insteaad of the golf club. . . Luan and Luna, used to the company of each other, hug each other realing the pain in the shoulder of the other, Lana and Lily search consolation in their parents who were dealing with the hospital personel, making preparations for the incoming funeral and even when it was an accident, an agent of child services will have to pay some visits for a while. Lori and Lisa, tthe strongest in emotional force, were trying to calm Lucy who have an anxiety attack and was hyperventilating, meanwhile Lynn and Leni sat in a corner, taking hands in silence. And Lola was in the same spot crying. . . alone.  
Once in the van nothing had changed, the same groups took place in the busted seats, Luan and Luna took a corner of the back seat still huging and in the other corner were Lori and Lucy this lastt a little calm now while Lori was peting her hair, in the middle seats were Lynn, Leni and Lisa in that order, Lynn and Leni hands grabbed were wishpering taking glances at the window time to time to look at Lola who was fully aware of this, and also sit infront of them with Lana and Lily, this last one in the middle of the twins. Lola coldn't see her twin but maybe that was good, she didn't know what to do or say to anyone, she just want to disappear.  
Whe they finally arrive to the house everyone notice that the house was completely iluminated (because they get out in a hurry no one bothered to turn the lights off) but there were an special window that was in dark and it hurt them all.  
-Girls- said their father while he was parking the van -please go to your rooms... tomorrow we will talk, and Lola... I need you to stay here, this can't wait to tomorrow.  
The nine remaining girls came out slowly (Lily with the help of Lana) and, like it was instructed, went to their respective rooms, no one feel hungry or have the energy to do anithing so they just put the pijamas on and lay in their beds having troubles to sleep.  
Meanwhile in the van everything was in silent for a long time, mrs and mr Loud exchanging lookings to see who will speak first, Lola wasn't scared of the inminent punishment, she was scared of how everyone would be infront of her now.  
-Lola, honey- her mother began -we heard everything you said in the hospital and we want to told you that...- "here it comes" thought Lola waiting for the worst.  
-We know, even before you said it, that it wasn't your fault- continued her father -it was just an accident... a horrible accident.  
-We don't want you to blame yourself for the...- her mother searched for another word but without success -... for the dead of Lincoln...- her voice broke after the mention of her recently deceased son.  
-Terrible things happen sometimes- continued her father afther seeing his wife still having a hard time trying to speak -and we can't do anithing to avoid them or fix them... Your sisters will see it sooner or later and they will forgive you... but I think that the pearson that you will have to fight to get her forgivness is you.- Her father pointed something that reach her deeply "yes, afther all it was my fault, isn't it?"  
-Lola I want... no WE want you to know that we don't blame you for this, but if you need it (and I know you do) we forgive you.- the voice of her father drown in his troat and began to cry.  
Her mother took her from her seat and hug her tight, her father doesn't took long to join them, while the they were hugging and crying Lola could feel something growing warmer.  
Afther some time, the three of them get inside the house, the only lights that were still on were the living room and the upper hall.  
-Go and get some sleep honey, it has been a long day.- her mother told her and give her a kiss in the forehead.  
-We still have go go back to the hospital in the morning, but when we come back we will speak to you and your sisters ok.  
-Thank you mom, dad... 'morrow.  
Lola make her way to the door of her room. She stoped infront of it for a while wishing that Lana was sleep before she opens the door, but like before, her wishes didn't came true.  
Lana was seated in front of the door, waiting for her. Lola could see that her eyes were red, probably she has been crying before she came. The image of her twin in that state make her feel pain in her chest.  
-L-Lana...- Lola begin but now she didn't know what to say next, maybe the only thing that she could do was to let her twin know that she was sorry for what she do -I... I really didn't...- before she could keep talking, Lana with a quick move stand up and dash to her sister huging her tightly -Lana... I really..  
-No!  
-But...  
-Stop!... I know what you are going to say... we all hear you in the hospital and I want you to stop.  
-You want me to stop what?  
-To blame yourself. Heck! if I were the one that Lincoln put as sentinel I probably would trow Lincoln through the window!... so please stop blaiming yourself for this, it hurt me to know that Lincoln is dead... but it hut me to see you like this too...- "we are twis afther all" Lola thought and hugh her sister back.  
-Lana... I know that I don't deserv it but... please could you sleep with me tonight?  
-You know that you didn't have to ask that.- The two sisters stay like that for wht it looks like hours. Lola open slightly her eyes, prepared to let her sister go and then she saw it, at first she only saw shomething shiny in the ground, but then she knew what it was: the golf club.  
Shivers run down her back and began to tremble.  
-Lola? what's the mather?  
-Please...- that was the only thing that she could say and pointed to were the object were, Lana saw the club and immediatly knew why Lola have so much fear.  
-YOU!- Lana shout at the club letting go her sister, she took the club and opened the window -LEAVE MY FAMILLY ALONE!- and then she trew as far as she could the golf club, feeding it to the darkness of the night.  
-It's over now, it can't hurt you anymore.  
Lola kissed her sister in the cheek and hugh her again "thank you"  
The two twins went to bed together and when Lola feel she was about to fall asleep she wishpered to her sister.  
-I love you.  
-Me too.  
And then the dark

End of TELL ME!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> News fast as I can. From today till the thursday I will be free of my job so that means that I will work my ass to finish this today and for the othr days I'll try to complete "the future" list ok.  
> Btw, I feel this chapter have a shit-ton of gramar mistakes... I'm sorry...


	5. No sis, OUR brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion.

Lola was in one of her pageant contest. It was her time to answer the judges.  
-Miss Lola Loud, are you ready to answer?  
-Yes mr judge.  
-Very well, first question: What is your best trait and why?  
-My best trait is that I'm beautifull, just look at me.  
Claps cameo from the shadowy audience.  
-Good, second question: how did you felt when you hit your brother in the head?  
-What?! ... t-that...  
-Third question: why you didn't do something to help him?  
-NO! I....  
-Fourth question: how did you felt when you saw him bleed?  
-WAIT!...  
-Fifth question: what was your reaction when they told you that he was dead?  
-STOP!!  
-Sixth question:...  
-... please stop....  
-Do you really think you deserve the forgiveness of your family?  
-stop... no more...  
-Seventh question:...  
-... no...  
-Why do you have that golf club in your hands?  
In that moment Lola felt the cold of the iron that was in her hands and slowly look at it. It was there. She raise her head and notice that she wasn't in the contest anymore, but she was in her house, in the second floor hall, infront of Lori and Leni's door, and he was there, just as she saw him for the last time, laying in the floor, motionless, blood coming out of his nose. It was Lincoln.

-Lola wake up! it is a nighmare!- Lana was shaking her now. She wasn't in the hall now, she was back in her shared room, Lana was beside her, she was worry and Lola could see it in her face. The nightmare was so real, like she have done it again, but now she was in the real world again. She was back from a nightmare to another now.  
-Thank you Lana... I'm good now.- Lana hugh her giving her a short moment of relaxation.  
-Are you ready sis?- Lana ask.  
-I... I really don't know.. but I guess I can't avoid them forever... why are you so nervous? is not like you have done it you know.  
-Yea, but I'm worry for you, I mean afther yesterday Lynn and Leni will flip if...- Lana stop herself realizing that she just make her twin even more anxious than before -I-I mean yes, Lynn and Leni might have been mean but they just have a little more hard time dealing with... this... but that doesn't mean that I am the only one that support you! Lori and Lisa tryed to help you, and I'm sure that Lily will love you no matter what!  
Yea, Lana was right, she wasn't alone, she can do it! full of confidence now she put her hand in the doorknob aaaaaaaaand froze in place. That wasn't enought.  
Lana saw her sister struggling once again, but she didn't know what to do. She wasn't the one that reconcile everyone, that was Lincoln... but he wasn't there anymore...that was it! "what will I do if I were Lincoln?!" she thought and she remembered all the times her brother help them to get along againg with her twin, and the answer came to her.  
She grab her sister's hand -Let's go together sis- she told her.  
Lolasaw her and for a brief moment she thought that she was another pearson, but weirdly she felt calm again.  
Lola oppened the door and both twins came out to the hall.  
All the doors were open but there were no sound from the inside of the rooms, no screeams, no yelling, no fights, no movement at all. It was a very weird view for the two of them. They stay in silence for a moment, trying to hear any noise that could get them out of that place.  
*CRASH!  
The soun of a broken glass came out of the kitchen. "Maybe they were having breakfast" they thought "a very, very quiet breakfast"  
The twins stood in the frame of the door of the kitchen, their eight sisters were eating what it looks like the first thing they found, no one have the required energy to cook.  
-Good morning- said Lana, it was aa routine, and because of that she didn't notice what she just said.  
-Good morning? GOOD MORNING?! FUCKINGGOODMORNING?!!- Lynn began to shout.  
-Lynn please...- Luan said trying to calm her sister, but it was already late.  
-What the FUCK is good in this morning?!- Lynn continued spitting poison in her words.  
-'cmon sis, chill out.- Now was Luna turn to calm the beast. No effect.  
-After what you did you even dare to say FUCKING good morning.  
-HEY!- yelled Lana -I was the one that said it, LEAVE HER ALONE!  
-Un-FUCKING-believable- Lynn's rage was like a forest fire, it was growing and spreading all over the place.  
-THAT'S ENOUGHT!- Lori shout regaining control of the situation, but Lola couldn't take it anymore and ran to her room.  
-Lola wait!- Lana followed her but she wasn't fast enough to get inside the room before Lola close it behind her -Lola please, open the door.- But no answer came out. In the other side of the door Lola was sitting with her back against the door, huging herself. It was worst than she tought.

A few minutes later Lola heard Lily's cry and Lisa asking for help, then she heard someone on the other side of the door getting up and walk away "he, we are twins after all" the fact that both of them do the same things at the same times (sometimes) make her chuckle.  
Seconds passed bafore she coould hear something, something that was moving under Lana's bed "it's probably one of Lana's lizards" but the thought didn't last long because a black mass poped through the bed sheets.  
-Aaaaaaaah!  
-Hello Lola.  
-Lucy! you scared me! why did you came though the vents?  
-Because the door was close- Lucy said while she incorporated in the room -and you wouldn't oppen it.  
Silence...  
-Oh! I forgot- Lucy went back to the vents and almost immediately returned with something -here, take it- it was a box of juice and a banana -you haven't eat since yesterday, maybe you aren't hungry, but you need to eat something.  
Lucy's voice was dull as always, but Lola could feel something warm in those words, she really was worried for her. Lola consumed the small breakfast in seconds that even she was impressed how hungry she was. When she cleaned herself after finishing, Lucy spoke.  
-I think it's time now, please follow me.- Lucy went back to the vents and Lola followed her right behind.  
The two sisters crawed the vents till they reach a vertical turn. Lucy then took of fhom a side of the vent a what Lola could se was a handmade lader, they used it and make their way to a uper vent in Lucy and Lynn's room, the room was empty, but Lucy didn't stop there and neither does Lola.  
Eventually they arrive to another uper vent. Lucy stop this time and turned to Lola giving her a silence signal as both of them came closer to the vent. It was Lola and Luan's room and there were Lynn, Luan and Luna.  
-Lynn, I really, REALLY think you just crossed the line now.- Luan said, since the hospital she had problems making jokes at the point that she stop trying.  
-Yea dude, I mean, I'm angry at Lola too but that was harsh.- Luna second her sister.  
-Why are you THAT mad at her?  
-And why I wouldn't? she kill my brother!- Lynn's angrer was still there.  
-He was our brother too!- Luan cut her.  
-Yea, and not 'cuz of that we are flipping shit- It was Luna turn to second her sister.  
-It's... you won't understand it...- Lynn's anger now was.  
-Understand what Lynn? I still don't know why you act like a mad cow.- Luan tryed to fish a joke, but didn't work.  
-It's...it's because... I... I loved him...- Lynn flush a bit but it pass unnoticed.  
-Again, WE do loved him too.- Luna said growing in desperation.  
-No! I loved him... not in the familly way...- Lynn turned red. Now she have said it.  
-Oh my gosh... I-I... wow...- Luna was shoked at her little sister confesion and she saw that Luan was too shoked.  
-I-it all began two years ago...- Lynn began -my soccer team lost 7-0 and I was devastated, when I came back to house it began to rain and I just sat in the steet, letting the rain hide my tears, I jus wanted to be alone, but suddenly the rain stoped, I look up and there he was. Lincoln was standing next to me with an umbrella over my head while he was completly wet under the rain with a wide smile "you can caugh a cold if you stay like that" he told me. He was dumb enought to not think of use the umbrella in the two of us, but I didn't said anithing, that was the most beautifull thing that someone have do for me and I start to feel my heart beating harder and harder. Eventualy I figured out that I was in love with him, and then I have a break down "he is my BROTHER, my little brother! what was wrong with me? ...I am disgusting" I couldn't see myself whithout feeling like shit and I get depressed. I start to avoid him for a long time, making excuses like football practices, and things like that, just to be out of the house... away from him, untill one day that I was hiding in the park under a tree and then I heared his voice "LYNN! LYNN!" he was shouting "LYNN WERE ARE YOU?! I KNOW THAT YOU ARE HERE SOMEWERE! YOUR FRIENDS TOLD ME" he asked all of my friends and my coaches about me, and if I was having troubles in the practices because I have been down lately. He cared so much for me that he asked each one of my teammates of all the teams that I was in! I just can't handle it. The next day I spent it just with him, making him happy. If that love was a sin I was more than happy to go to hell just to be with him.  
The four sisters felt teir hearts beating heavily after Lynn finished her story, tears began to till to Lynn's eyes.  
-And now I can't tell him how I feel... how he make me feel like I could lift the word just with his smile... that I feel jealous when he think about other girls... that I felt...- Lynn couldn't take it anymore and fled not to her room, but to Lincoln's ex-room.  
-DUDE, that was... oh gee...- Luna could felt a couple of tears falling to her hands -I-I... I didn't... fuck.  
-That explain so many things- Luan was talking more to herself at this point -I thought that Lynn just have those days of the month and thats why she acted like a douche when Lincoln turned her off from a game or a practice... I never though... oh man...  
-Dude, I think that we must ever say a thing of this.  
-Yes... I INCEST on it- God fucking damit, why in that moment?  
-Dude, no, it's too early, please never EVER tell that again.  
-I'msorryI'msorryI'msorry.... I thought I lost myself in the hospital that I was afraid that I couldn't tell a joke ever... or even smile again.  
-Yea... I know what do you mean, in the moring I woke up from a nightmare and trying to relax myself I grabed my axe and do some scales, but I couldn't do a single one! All I could think of was in Lincoln, and that I wouldn't be able to practice new jams with him... or for him to enjoy them.  
Luan sat up and sat nex to Luna then took her sister's hand.  
-Can I be like this for a moment?  
-Yea... shure sis... thanks.

Meanwhile in the vents Lucy and Lola already have left and continued with their journey.  
-I-I... I didn't know that Lynn felt that way...- Lola said.  
-I kwen that she was in love with Lincoln long time ago.  
-How do you knew it?  
-She sleep talk, and sometimes she said somethig like "Lincoln... please... just one more time... kiss me again" or things more... "dirty"- Lola was young but she knew that Lucy was talking about sex and she felt a little uncomfortable with the though.  
They passed the bathroom and now the just have reached Lori and Leni's room. Leni was sitting infront of the sew machine, sewing while Lori was yelling at her.  
-CAN YOU FUCKING STOP THAT AND LISTEN TO ME!- "I didn't have see Lori this mad, she just have lost her horses" Lana though but the next thing made her even more terryfied.  
-NO! YOU FUCKING HEAR ME!- Leni stand up with a rage that even Lynn's morning event felt like a childish bablig -do you have stopped one minute, JUST ONE FUCKING MINUTE to think how I feel? how I feel through the day? I bet you not!- Lori that was in full rage mode, cooled down in a second with the deadly glare of her sister.  
-Leni... I...  
-SHUT THE FUCK UP! I don't have just air in my head you know. It is very hard for me to focuss on something that I don't like. I tryed like a million of methods that I research in the internet and none of them have worked! Like It make me feel like a fucking retarded! ...I know how the people see me... like a dumb, like a blonde stereotype, but I can't do anything to stop it! ...Like I feel so impotent...- Lori now feel terrible at how she have been thinking of her little sister, like a ditzy, but now she could see her soul, how hurt she was -the other day that Lincoln and the others helped me to learn how to drive was one of my best days ever! Lincoln gave me the key to get rid of this curse without knowing "to use the things that I like as a way to traduce the things that i want to learn" like I tryed with something called "lock picking" that I found in the internet and it works! like I was very exited to tell him, but I want to be better at it so I wouldn't blow it and make him proud of me... now it's too late because of SHE!- Lola felt a invisible kick at her stomach that leave her breathless, but this wasn't over yet, it was Lori time.  
-I'm so sorry Leni, I'm not going to pretend that I didn't think of you as a ditzy sister, that I knew how you feel, that is more mean than the truth, and because of that I ask you to forgive me. But I can't stand here with my arms crossed hearing you judging Lola like that! Quotig you on this one: have you think how Lola feel right now? you heared her in the hospital, how she punished herself for KILLING Lincoln! For God sake she is only six and she think that she just killed her brother!!- Leni realize that in fact Lola was only six years old, then she remember her souless eyes in the reflection of the window in the way back to home, and how everyone treated like a demon. Now she could see what her sister means, and that make her feel like the demon now.  
-Oh my gosh... what have I done!  
-I know that you are angry at her... angry at you, but I am fucking sad too you know! I too lost my brother... he was one of the few that I feel I could be myself around whithou losing the grip on all of you guys. You know how hard is to be the Bigger sister? to be the most reliable of all? I'm basicaly the avatar of mom and dad's duty!! sometimes like yesterday I just want to be like all of you, I want to play whithou beign the babysitter, I want to tell dumb jokes withouh worring that no one will see me weak... to cry like a baby for the lost of my litte brother... *(snif) but NO! I have to be the older sister that have to be strong for everyone... *(snif) I have to be there for all of you but no one will be there for me because no one think that I too feel pain...- It was too much for Leni now and she hugh her sister and for the first time she felt how week her big sis could be.

-Lucy... why are you doing this?  
-Just one more and I will tell you.  
The sound of Lily fill the vents as they aproached Lisa and Lily's room vent.  
-Again, could you please make her shut down, I have a very Important experimen in progres here.  
Lily was restless in the tiny arms of Lana.  
-I'm trying! but she don't top no mather what I do.  
-Ugh! I could use the help of...- Lisa stoped herself, realizing that Lincoln wasn't there now "that's why this experiment is so important, I have to keep going as fast as I can"  
But Lana on the other hand was about to explode, she was doing her best to be like Lincoln, but it didn't work at all! and now this four eyed was bosing her while she was doing another of her stupid experiments!  
-Then, if I'm not that helpfull, why don't you help me here?!  
-Because like I told you exactly twenty one times before, this experiment is very important and required all of my attention, ok.  
That was it!  
-You know what, no, it's NOT ok, I am douing my best to be like Lincoln ad make us a familly again, but I can't! and now you are bossing me, yelling at me and Lily while you keep doing your stupid experiment, that like always it's gonna blow up in your face like the others! and what is worst, it's like you don't give a dime for the dead of Lincoln!!  
Lisa didn't know if was because of the pressure or just for the way that Lana said it, or because of the nonstop crying of Lily, but she was done too.  
-This is not a stupid experiment like the others, this is the most important experiment of my life. If this works, this serum could bring back to life Lincoln, but as you pointed it out, all of my experiments end up in a disaster so thats why I really need to focus so hard in this, and if that wasn't enough, I have to finish it befor the morgue services lay a finger on Lincolns body, because if they do it I will not be able to do something! ...again... so please... make her stop...  
-Lisa...- Lana could see it now -Lisa I think that I know what is happening- Lana put Lily back to her crib and then took one of Lily's toys just to trow it at the laboratory in were Lisa was working, crashing everything were it landed. Lisa couldn't give credit to what her sister just have done.  
-Why did yo do that! that was the only way to bring back Lincoln!!  
-Sorry Lisa, but that wasn't the way to bring him back... there is no way to bring him back.  
-Of couse it was!!! I spet all the night doing the math, verifying data, and mixing all what I have to do the serum! I already try it with a couple dead animals and it worked, I just...  
-No! you don't understand... even with you big brain you just are a kid, that whant to see her brother again... and I want it to, but I know that nothing can bring him back...  
-No, you are the one that don't understand. just look at it!- Lisa opened the closet door to expose a series of cages with the results of her experimentation. To Lisa it was the ultimate proof that she could bring her dead brother back to life, but to Lana was the most horrifying show.  
-Look! they are all alive!!- Lisa said proudly.  
-Lisa, are you serious?! you look at them!  
-What are you...- And then she saw them. There were five lab rats in state of decay, slowly moving, oozing black liquid from their eyes -oh my! ...that wasn't supouse to happen...  
-You almost give Lincoln that existence, please stop trying... I have to stop trying too... we need our brother, but not that bad.  
-I... I... at the end I couldn't help him...- Lisa fell in the floor crying, it was all over, she really couldn't do anything. Lana grabed her hand and make her stand up.  
-It's all right now- Lana hug her sister and pet her in the back -there, there, it's gonna be allright, we just need a little rest now, here help me with Lily, ok.

Once again Lucy and Lola continued their way through the vents till they reached another vent but Lucy didn't stop in that one.  
-We alreday saw that, you don't need to see it again.  
But Lola stoped for a moment to see what was in that just to see that it was Lincoln ex-room and Lynn was in there hugging the pillow and a orange polo shirt and crying "this is too hard for Lynn... I did took away her love..."  
They finally came back to Lola and Lana's room and now it was the time to tell her little sister everything.  
-Lola- Lucy began -I show you how your actions affected everyone, and I think that you already know how mom and dad feel. For me... I just want to tell you that I'm sorry...  
Lola was speachless, Lucy? sorry? for what? -B-but I am the one...  
-No, you didn't do that, you did what Lincoln told you to do, and even when you did it that far, it was still an accident, but I... I blame you, I hurt you, I curse you, I... I wished that you were the one that were dead... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... when I saw you in the morning... when I saw how Lynn trated you... I saw how broken you were, and I saw what I was doing, and I felt sick... you are my sister too, and I was hurting you, so I think, I think so hard in how I could repay you, and the answere came. I have to show you everything so you could know how hurt were everyone, and you could see why everyone trated you like that... so you could forgive us...  
Lola still speachless began to think in everything she just saw, she though in how all of her sisters shared their hearts to each other, she began to comprehend each one of them. Now she have the strengh to face them again.  
-Lucy... thank you...  
-Wait, there is one more thing... and this is the most heavy one- Lucy took Lola like a doll and seated her in the bed -all of this will end eventually, and you have to be strong to face it, but you can't force it to end... and that is your punishment and no one can help you to bare the load... but we are all familly and we are going to be with you... at your side, so be strong.- Lucy and Lola hugh each other for a long time, then Lucy left her alone with her thoughts. It was going to be hard, but now she could face it knowing that she have a familly that will be there for her.

~4 years later~  
The house was a little silent than the usual, yea four of her sisters were living in the university apartments, and Lynn was about to leave too, but tomorrow was the fifth birthday of Lily and like in all birthdays, everyone went full mad on preparations, so why was so silent?  
Lola cheked her clock again and saw that it was twelve pm, again she oversleep and maybe everyone went to the supermarket to buy everything for the party. Well, she didn't sleep till three in the morning trying to finish the final chapter of her book that she was writing to finally send it to the publisher. She feel happy to see her books being published, afther all, she didn't want to continue with the pageants, from one hand because she didn't think that she deserv to be crouned like a princess again, and in the other hand couldn't see herself in the mirror anymore, but she have so many things in her head that she started to write it down thanks to the sugestion of her psychologist. Her storyes were too good that he sugested to published them, and now she have two best sellers to her amazement.  
She came out of the bathroom and went back to her room, maybe she could began with another book that she have in mind from months ago and... It was so fast, but she saw him in the corner of her eye, she turned her head quickly to confirm what she just saw, and it was him, Lincoln.  
-Lincoln?!- she called him, her heart beating like a mad, but she then saw that it wasn't him.  
-Sis?- Lily said -what are you talking about?  
-Uh... nothing, forget it...  
-Oh, ok... by the way, look! I foud this awesome shirt in my room! and even bether it's orange!! my favorite color, yay!! too bad that it's too big, but I can ask Leni tomorrow to fix that.  
She was wearing one of Lincoln's polo, maybe it got stuck somewere in the drawers.  
-Lily... you know about Lincoln?  
Lily lowered her head -A little, I know that he was our brother and he died in an accident, everyone tell me that he looked afther me so much but... I can't remember him.  
No one tell her little sister much about Lincoln because it hurt so much to think about him, but the thought make her even more sad.  
-You know? I will give you a little present before your birthday now.  
-Really?!- Lily's eyes grow in happines.  
-Yea... I will tell you everything about your brother.  
-No sis, OUR brother.- Lily correct her.  
-Yes... our brother Lincoln.  
Now Lincoln could live not only in the sadness of his loved ones, but in the most happy memories of his little sister.  
"He will live forever"

The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay (again) but like I said before, I already have the end (well at least something writed in my book), but it was in spanish so I had to translate it and meanwhile life happens.  
> This is the last chapter of this, but this isn't the end. I already have the conclusion, but again, is in spanish so I have to translate it. Once again, give me some time.  
> (Cheesus! my bad gramar strikes again! ...well probably my trademark by now)


	6. Aftermath

~The day afther Lily's birthday~

-Ok... let's do this.  
Lola was infront of the mirror of the bathroom. It has been so long since she could take a fully look herself, now she could see how messy she was now; gray bags under her eyes thanks to all of the sleepless nights of writing, messy long hair that tied in some parts, her face with a couple of pimples and what it looks like a trace of dried milk and saliva that could have be there since yesterday's night (she hope)... and even her clothes! her clothes were full of stains here and there, with stains of sweat in the armpits and around her neck, somehow she managed to have her clothes even more messy than Lanas clothes! gladly her teet was white, but she have so much work to do that she didn't know were to start.  
-Maybe I should take a shower first... good thing that I keept some of Lori and Leni's make up.

~One and a half hour later~  
She now have finished. Her bags under her eyes dissapeared with a ton of makeup, shadow in the eyes, pink lipstick, pimples gone, her hair tied in a pony tail (for the moment), fresh new clothes that she have stored for especial ocations (a long blue dress with a small white wool jacket and a pair of white sandals).  
She took a good look at herself in the mirror.  
-I still got it!- she said proudly of her work and came out of the bathroom.  
Everyone was shocked to see Lola so tidy and fresh like the old times, or even more! Because of yesterdays party everyone was in the house so when she came to the dining room and Lori spoted her, everyone gasp and began to praise her, even Lynn that doesn't talk to her so much give her a thumbs up when she saw her.  
She felt so full of energy, so happy. It has been so long that she could feel like she could lift the world like she was Atlas. She played with all of her sisters along the day, even Lynn took her in a small basketball one on one, and when Lori, Leni, Luna and Luan went back to their respectives universities Lola felt tired of all the activity and went to bed with a wide smile on her face.  
That night she dreamed with someone that she haven't see in four years.  
-Good night Lola- Lincoln tell her.  
-Lincoln! oh it's you! it's really you!!!- she hugh him tight, he felt warm and sorf, he was real!  
-Ugh! yes Lola, it's me.  
-I miss you so much!  
-Me too, I really miss all of you guys.- His voice was soft and gentle and at the same time it sounded like he was far away.  
-You look so good, you didn't have change at all!  
-Well, I can't get old, jeje.- his words felt empty but warm and she realize what she have just said.  
-Oh! I.... I'm so sorry.. I really sorry for what I did to you, I...  
-Shhh... it's all right, I already forgive you, everything is good now.  
-.... Thank you Lincoln...  
-No prob sis... well, it's almost time to go so I just wanted to tell you one more thing.  
-Were are you going?  
-Sorry sis, I can't tell you that, they was very clear about that.  
-Who are they?  
-Sorry again, I can't tell you that, I already ask them for a favor.  
-Oh... can I ask you what favor was that?  
-To stay till I saw something.  
-And what was it?  
-To see you happy again and tell you that I'm proud of you.  
Lola could feel teers going down on her cheeks. He just stay four years in the nothing just to see her happy again! Now she coud comprehend how Lynn felt about him.  
-I will see you again?  
-Probably, I will do everything in my hands to make sure of it.  
-Thank you Lincoln, I love you.  
-I love you too, good bye Lola.

In the morning she felt so happy againg, and the best part was that she could remember all! she quickly went to tell all of her familly, but everyone apparently have a dream with Lincoln too, saying good bye. Heh, he never changed, he still was the carying brother that she remember.

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, this is the end. Hope you like it.  
> Now it's time to INCEST TRAIN!! (and more bad gramar) jojojojo.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok guys, I still have problems whith the english (my first language is the spanish) so in the case that I screw up the gramar or something just let me know ok.  
> So well, I hope you like it, it is hard to keep the characters in a dark situation whe the original source is a light show like "The Loud House" but I did my best.  
> By the way, I can't write the way that Lisa speak so use your imagination to make her sound like . . . "her"


End file.
